BOND
by midnight30witch
Summary: What will happen to Sesshoumaru and Kagura's perfect life when Rin enters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-**

hey! Everyone. This is my first fanfic so plz read it and leave lot of reviews.

The thoughts are written in italics and the story is set in modern times. Use of a little violence.

I want to dedicate this story to my soul sister.

I do not own inuyasha.

**BOND**

CHAPTER 1

Its Rin's b'day! She is gonna turn 16 today. But for Rin this day is like any other day. Today also her father came drunk. Like every night, this night also started in their home with the fight of Rin's parents. She could hear them yelling at each other from the kitchen. She sighed. No one had wished her except her friends. Her father didn't care for anything and her mother had enough troubles to bother about her. Rin always thought _why is it like this? Why can't I have a normal happy family. _She took some food on her plate. As she was leaving for her room, she heard her mother's scream. She dropped her plate and hurried towards the doorway. She was shocked to see her mother lying down with her head in her hands and blood coming out of her head. Rin's father had kicked her mother towards the wall very hard. It was enough. Rin didn't say anything to her father because she hoped that he will get better. But he became the opposite. Her mother had tried her best but to no avail, she had to suffer. Rin couldn't take it any more. Seeing her mother getting hurt, rage infuriated inside her. Her hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched. Without thinking she walked briskly towards her father and punched him. He never knew that she was capable of this. Immediately after Rin felt guilty for what she had done. Tears pooled in her eyes. Then her father in anger pushed her. She fell towards the window. Before anyone could see what was happening, the thin glass broke. Rin's mother cried, ''No...!'' And got up to save her, but it was too late. Rin had already got deep, long cuts through the shattered glass on her left arm. Her mother gave her father a warning and tried to call the cops. At the moment when he saw the blood and everything he left the house and never came back. Rin's mother treated her arm and brought a cupcake with a candle on top for Rin. ''Happy b'day Rin! I know its a big day but I am sorry I couldn't do much. I wish I could make your life better.'' She said and started crying. Rin said with a worried look on her face,''No. No. Mom. Its okay. You have always protected me. And after today I didn't want anything more.'' After sometime Rin went to her room. As she lay sleeping, when the clock struck 12, her arm started to burn. Her cuts under the bandage were giving out flames. She writhed in pain. Her arm burned for few minutes then stopped. She was so tired after today's events that she didn't ponder much over that. At last she could sleep peacefully. Next day while coming home from school, she went to hospital though her arm had started healing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A. N. -**

Thank you everyone for your reviews specially hazy daisy, smpt, icegirljenna, overninethousand, k and my slave.

I liked your suggestion very much icegirljenni. So thank you and I will try to incorporate it in my story in future.

I hope you all enjoyed 1st chapter. So here is the second! Plz enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Sesshoumaru, the lord of west land and a powerful inuyoukai was tense. His wife Kagura had been in pain for two or three days. One night suddenly Kagura got cuts on her left arm from nowhere. One moment she was sleeping and the other she was screaming. Blood flowed and immediately doctors were called. No one could heal her wounds and were not able to understand the cause. But now her wounds have cured without any medicine. Sesshoumaru couldn't see her wife in pain. He consulted with everyone and searched every possibility. The ministers got hold of one thing and told that Kagura, the powerful wind demon was bonded with a human girl. It was a one way bond which flowed from human to Kagura. Few nights before that bond had been triggered. Whenever the human girl got hurt, the results were to be shown on Kagura. There was no cure to it. So the only solution was to bring that girl here and keep her under supervision with care. Sesshoumaru growled and muttered under his breath, ''low life forms''. He got angry and shouted, '' find some other solution. I do not care for that stupid human and I will not take a no for an answer.'' He despised humans and saw them as servants n treated them no more than a dirt. Everyone present there was terribly shaken. They tried to find a loophole but no use. Then the ministers tried to consult with Kagura. She loved her life more than anything else in the world. She was worried on this decision of Sesshoumaru. She approached him instantly and asked for the favour of bringing the girl. At last Sesshoumaru said,''I'll do what I can.''

That day was Sunday when in morning Rin's doorbell rang. Rin was alone at home as her mother had gone to run some errands. She reached and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A. N. -**

Hi everyone!

And thank you , smpt, autobotgirl2234, pt, ana, hazy daisy and others for your reviews. Once again your suggestion was fabulous so thank you icegirljenni. Thank you asha di for taking me out of confusion. And big amounts of love plus gratitude to my soul sister cum editor who helped me a lot in writing about the character Sesshoumaru.

Plz keep sending me reviews. And enjoy the 3rd chapter.

CHAPTER 3

Rin saw that outside the door was standing a handsome man who had silver straight hair reaching to his knees. His ears were pointed and looked almost elf like. On the centre of his forehead was a blue cresent moon alongwith magenta stripes on his eyelids and a pair of same stripes on his both cheeks which matched with the stripes on his wrists. His fingernails were longer and sharper than most humans and could be referred to as claws. Overall his body appeared to be slim and feminine, yet one could easily see that his body was well built underneath his clothing. He also had a large length of fur on his right shoulder that was either clothing or part of his body. This Rin couldn't identify properly. He wore clothing of traditional royal Japanese clothes - a kimono with a red hexagon and flower crest at the collar and sleeves with the rest of it being white. His pants which were a traditional looking flowing pants, appearing to be balloon like because they gathered around his ankles which Rin assumed allowed him to comfortably wear shoes without tripping. He also wore an armor on the outside covering his entire mid-section and also extended over his left shoulder looping around to attach in the back to form a spiky pauldron with a flowing sash on top. His eyes were cold but pools of pure gold in which Rin could easily find herself drowning in their infinite depths. Behind him appeared a skinny boy of about the same age as Rin and bowed to her. ''Hello! My name is Kohaku and here who stands before you is Master Sesshoumaru, the Lord of Western Lands.'' He then explained the whole bond thing and further continued, ''Please come with us and stay in our mansion for my Mistress Kagura's safety till we figure something out. You will be given every luxury there.'' Rin-_ Am I dreaming? Are these people joking? What the hell is happening?_ She was dumb struck and couldn't say a word. The only words that came out of her mouths were , ''No way!'' Rin didn't think about anything before and saw all of it as a prank. Kohaku's face lost all his colour and he looked towards Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye to see if he is angry or not. Sesshoumaru had no expression on his face. Rin got her senses back and shouted,''What are you talking about? I don't believe you. Please get out before I call the police.'' Sesshoumaru got annoyed, turned around and got back in his limousine. Kohaku's face was now red with anger and he shouted, ''You human girl! How dare you talk in front of Lord Sesshoumaru like this? Don't you have any manners?'' He was babbling on but Rin shut the door in his face!

No one bothered Rin for few days but 1 day while walking home from school, a black limousine stopped in front of her. The door of the car opened and from inside Sesshoumaru said ,''Get in!'' Rin recognized him but protested, ''What?'' She tried to ignore him and started to walk forward, but Sesshoumaru growled, ''Stop!'' Rin could see his iris changing to red. Fearing for her life, she reluctantly entered the car. After all she was a mature, strong hearted girl and always remained prepared for what's coming next. Sesshoumaru continued, ''I want you to come with me.'' Rin replied with a wierd expression on her face,''Okay... but I don't want to.'' Sesshoumaru threatened,''I can take you forcefully and not even any political force can stop me.'' He paused to see Rin's reaction but her face was blank. Then Rin moved and tried to open the door for jumping out of the running car. But Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself. Rin felt a tingling sensation with a jerk because of his touch and closeness. An unknown feeling arose in her heart. Her heart started beating faster. She turned to see if Sesshoumaru also felt like this? But his face once again was expressionless. Although he liked the soft, warm touch of her skin and didn't want to release it. He saw that Rin was blushing hard and he smirked. He further continued,''I give you a deal. You come with me and I will see that your mother doesn't have to suffer anymore in her life.'' The car stopped and Rin saw that they have reached her house. While she was getting out, Sesshoumaru said from behind,''I will give you two days to think.'' Rin turned around but instead saw the car speeding up in distance and the place left in dust. She couldn't take all in about what had happened just then. She saw Sesshoumaru's car getting disappeared round the corner in daze. While going, Sesshoumaru looked back to see Rin and felt satisfied at how she was still standing and looking in the direction of car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A. N. -**

Thank you asha di, sticy 17, pt and gaki for your reviews. Love you hazydaisy , icegirljenni and smpt for your wonderful reviews. Plz keep reading and don'tstop supporting me. Plz enjoy the next chapter.

Hehehe i know that it is wierd that sesshoumaru comes out of limo in his traditional attire but i think this dress reflects sesshoumaru's ruthless and powerful nature. And he also looks very handsome in his royal clothes.

CHAPTER 4

Two days were over with speed of lightening.

The doorbell rang, Rin opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru standing outside. He raised an eyebrow in questioning manner. Rin sighed and said,''I will go and pack my things.'' while rolling her eyes. She went up to her room without bothering to invite him in. She took her bag and threw clothes plus other accessories. She didn't have much to pack , after all she was not filthy rich like the man standing outside. She bid her mom goodbye but her mom was not ready to let go of her only daughter. At last Rin got out of the house grumply and sat in the car thinking-This is gonna be a long journey!, While glancing towards Sesshoumaru.

They had already passed the city and were moving towards a place of which Rin never knew about. Rin was staring silently out of the window towards the passing forests and fields. She thought- Have I made a right choice? Well... two days are a very short time to make a life changing decision! I don't think I am ready to for this unexpected change of life. But what's done is done. At least my mom would never have to suffer anymore problems in her life. Its the least I can do for her after what she had done for me all these years.

At last she decided that this deal is good . At least something good came out of it. Yes, she had made the right decision.

But it was wrong to hide the truth from her mother. But she can't tell her the truth because she would have worried too much and this would have upset her. Plus she would have never allowed all this to happen and would have never let her go.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin and she looked lost deep in thoughts but her eyes were filled with lonliness but her face was blank. If it wouldn't be for Sesshoumaru's keen nose, no one could tell that she was sad. He could easily smell the waves of sadness revolving out of her.

Rin had told her mother that she would be moving out to her friend's apartment in another city and would call her everyday. How sad her mother's face looked that time.

At last they entered a dense forest. Rin couldn't see anything apart the dark green trees. After few minutes, a vast clearing came in view. There among the big meadows stood a high, well-built, stoned, lavish, fort-like building. Rin almost gasped on seeing the huge, beautiful and royal mansion.

Many servants both male and female came to greet their master, saying welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin reached inside the mansion with wide eyes gulping down every detail and the beauty of that building. It was like an European castle with many art works decorated in all corners. But the mats, wooden carvings, bonsai, stone carvings and kakemono hanging on walls gave a rich Japanese touch to it.

Rin thought-I wonder how rich this guy Sesshoumaru is ? I can't wait to explore the whole mansion. Its so MAJESTICAL...!

Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru , but he was already gone and in his place stood a young girl. She wore an ordinary kimono. She came and helped Rin with her luggage. ''Let me show you your room Miss Rin! You must be tired.'' The young girl said with indifferent voice. Rin nodded and thought-how come she knows my name. Did Sesshoumaru tell everyone about me coming here to live?

As they were moving Rin saw a beautiful but strong woman crossing through them. She was wrapped in many layers of silk and looked like royalty. The young girl was immediately on her knees saying ,''MISTRESS''.


	5. Chapter 5

**A. N.-**

Thank you asha di, k, smpt, gaki and pt for your reviews. I love all of your reviews. Icegirljenni thanks to you too, you are very intelligent. And hazy daisy you are very sweet and talented. Thnks for your reviews. And don't worry I don't plan on making so many chapters. I would faint typing all those. :P x) lol But its good to know that you like my story so much and my writing skill is improving slowly.

Thnks DaniHime86, HazyDaisy, llashaundtx2, gothicfoxninja, and sticy17 for follows and favs. Thnks HazyDaisy and dragneell49 for PMs.

Plz keep sending me reviews and support me like this. It has become my routine to wait for all of your reviews to come. I am always eager to read them.

Now here is the BAD NEWS ! I am really sorry that I would not be able to upload the next chapter for months ! Because my tests are coming in december and annual exams are starting from february . I haven't read a word from my course this time all year! Plz wish me luck! I need it! :( But do check for updates as I have the whole story plot in my mind and will not abandon this story! I promise I will first complete this story and then start a new one. Meanwhile I will try to sneek out from my parents to write a new chapter.

So as a compensation I am making this chapter long. Plz enjoy the 5th chapter! I hope you all like this. Before reading this I want to tell you that I am not good at writing romantic scenes.

CHAPTER 5

Rin couldn't believe her ears that the woman standing before her was Sesshoumaru's wife. She had never seen such a beautiful woman in her life.

Her skin was pale as snow, her features were sharp yet her blood red eyes stood out strikingly. She looked strong and elegant yet dangerous. Rin had no doubt that this beauty is a demon too. They both were perfectly suited to each other - Kagura and Sesshoumaru. But Rin couldn't help feel a little jealous of her.

''Oh! You must be Rin! I am Kagura.'', said the wife of Sesshoumaru. The look of disgust couldn't be missed from Kagura's face. Kagura addressed to the young girl, '' Maid! See that you take good care of Rin.'' Kagura uttered the last words in whisper and smiled malicely looking towards Rin. The young girl bowed,'' Yes, my mistress.''

The young girl showed Rin her room. Rin couldn't believe her eyes. She had lived all her life in a box like room. Her whole house could fit in this room! The room was enormous and lavish just like the rest of the mansion. In the room a king size bed, that one could desire was to be found. Everything that one could need and wish were present there. The maid helped Rin to settle her luggage. Rin asked,''So.. what's your name?'' The young girl said,''My name is Sango. And if you need anything just call me.'' She bowed once again and left the room while closing the door behind quietly. Rin jumped on to her bed, it was really comfortable, springy and soft. Rin at last submitted to her sleep. It was physically and emotionally a tiring day. So much had happened in one day.

Rin slept till evening. Sango came and said that Lord Sesshoumaru is asking for her presence at the supper, down in the hall. Rin came down and saw a big wooden and carved table full of lavish food. On one end was sitting Sesshoumaru and to his right side was sitting Kagura. Rin pulled out the heavy wooden chair to sit on the other end far away. But Sesshoumaru without looking up said, ''You don't need to sit so far. Come sit next to me.'' But Rin declined the offer politely saying 'its fine.' Sesshoumaru growled angrily. No one dared to defile his command. Rin sat to Sesshoumaru's left side robotically and couldn't believe she had actually done it. No one had bossed Rin around before in her life like this! But it was like her body had its own mind which seemed to followed Sesshoumaru's command.

Kagura raised her eyebrow in surprise. She looked towards Sesshoumaru and then at Rin. Both were looking at their food. She had never seen Sesshoumaru behave like this. While looking at Rin she thought - Why would Sesshoumaru allow a filthy human to sit near him?

After that it was a silent supper and the same happened everyday. Few days passed. Rin had nothing to do, she had already completed the summer vacation homework and had found her distractions in gadgets (which were one of the many things that were provided to her) for spending the whole lot of holidays that lay ahead.

Kohaku who was always to be seen with Sesshoumaru was now appointed as a bodygaurd for Rin. Now Kohaku spent most of his time with Rin. Slowly Kohaku saw the sweet side of Rin and got attached with her. They became very good friends in short time.

One day while strolling through the meadows, Rin asked Kohaku, ''Sooo... The bond thing is true, I guess.'' He looked towards her, gave a pleasant smile and replied,''Yes! Did you seriously take it as a joke before?'' Rin nodded. Kohaku chuckled and continued,''As i told you before, the cause of the bond is still unknown and it is a one-way bond flowing from you towards Mistress Kagura.'' Rin looked deep in thought. Kohaku noticed and further said,''Don't worry Rin! I will be always there to protect you. After all I am your bodygaurd.'' Then Rin jumped changing the topic of their conversation and said while crossing her hands in a requesting manner,''Will you show me around the mansion? Please... I want to see it.'' Kohaku couldn't help but laugh at Rin's cute expression and replied,''Yes. But you have to first ask Lord Sesshoumaru's permission.'' Rin said while nodding,''okay'' and smiled.

Rin was standing in front of Sesshoumaru's office door. She was thinking -whether it is the right time to ask or not? Will he be busy? What if he says no! Oh God ! All this is so frustrating! At last she decided to go. She took a deep breath in and knocked at the door.

Sesshoumaru said ,''Come in!'' It was afternoon and sunlight from the windows was filtering in the room. Rin stepped in the sunlight with her hands folded at her back. She wore a flannel pyjamas and a loose t-shirt with a messy bun tied up her head. Sesshoumaru turned in his seat and looked towards her. She asked,''I...I... want your permission to have a tour of your mansion.'' ''Granted.'' Sesshoumaru said and again turned towards his desk to write something on the papers lying there. Rin thought-That's it? I feared he would say no to a stranger like me. Then Rin opened her mouth to say ,''Thank you very much.'' And started to leave but Sesshoumaru called her from behind,''Rin?'' It was the first time that he had addressed her by name. Rin felt good, hearing his sweet voice, calling her name. She turned quickly and said ,''yes?'' By the time Sesshoumaru was hovering over her. He was an inch apart and stared Rin directly in her eyes. Rin was shocked to see him standing so close to her.

Both didn't say anything. And the next moment Sesshoumaru was now staring at the juncture of her neck and shoulders. In his eyes Rin could see the flickers of red. Rin had seen this change before but this time, instead of feeling scared like last time she felt attracted towards him. He lifted his arm and brushed his fingers at her neck. He then pulled the stick out and let the hairs fall down. He took few strands of her hair, brought them close to his face, inhaling deeply. He then dropped them forward covering her neck. Rin's cheeks till now had become flushed with reddness and her heart could burst from speeding up. Sesshoumaru saw this and carressed her cheek with his thumb. ''You should keep your hair down more often, Rin!'' He said. Rin looked up and stuttered,''yess... yess...'' ''You should leave now!'' Seshoumaru commanded.

Rin was puzzled by his behaviour. She couldn't make out anything because of his stoic nature. His face was deprived of any emotions but his actions were total opposite. She turned around and started going in a stunned motion , out of the door. But tripped at the door while getting out. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru holding her at her waist to keep her from falling. Rin released the breath she was holding and felt quite safe in his arms. She looked towards Sesshoumaru. He was holding her so close to himself. She was basking in his warmth. He supported Rin's lower back for standing up straight. ''You should be more careful.'', he said.

Rin went out thinking-WHAT WAS THAT? But he was looking so handsome. No. No. He is a married man. And I shouldn't think about him like this. He saved me from falling only because of that stupid bond thing, so that his wife doesn't get hurt. If that's so then why was he behaving so differently. Argh! Its all so confusing.

Sesshoumaru saw Rin going out and closing the door behind. He was again staring at the papers in front of him. He threw the papers off his desk in anger and they scattered all over the room. He could already smell Rin outside the door before she came in. Still her scent lingered in the room even after she was gone. He couldn't understand why he couldn't stop himself from from keeping his hands away from her? Why he wanted to touch her badly? Why he liked her presence and her scent? Why he had to concentrate hard to stop himself from biting Rin's translucent and soft crook? He was angry on himself for he was so close to losing his control! And how he felt calm by having Rin's fragile body tucked in his arms. He could do anything to protect this human and not because of that bond. He liked her sweet scent around him. He enjoyed making her blush. Even she didn't reject his advances. Also he could smell her emotions. There was no sign of fear or repulsion. Sesshoumaru thought-Did she too feel this way? What's so special in this human that made me do this!


End file.
